The present invention relates to telecommunications systems and, in particular, to an improved method for interfacing a wireless telephone to a computer system.
The convergence of voice and data communications is proceeding rapidly. Wireless telecommunications systems are an increasingly important aspect of such systems. In such systems, wireless telecommunications devices, such as cordless telephones or cellular (or PCS) telephones, can be used as a replacement for conventional telephone systems, as well as for voice mail retrieval and text (e-mail) retrieval and display. The underlying host for the e-mail, however, is typically a personal computer. Such devices typically use an alphanumeric display as a user interface and to retrieve text messages.
Thus, the uses of such device, and their dependency upon easy-to-use user interfaces in become increasingly important. However, the size and configuration of wireless telecommunications devices have become relatively smaller, resulting in improved portability but a smaller user interface.
As such, there is a need for an improved wireless telephone with improved connectivity and user interface to a personal computer.
These disadvantages in the prior art are overcome in large part by a system and method according to the present invention.
A telecommunications system according to an embodiment of the present invention includes a wireless telephone and a personal computer having a wireless telephone interface. The wireless telephone is equipped with a personal computer (PC) function key for activating PC controlled functionality. More particularly, when the PC function key is activated, the wireless telephone signals the PC it is ready to receive PC controlled functions. Thus, a menu of options may be transmitted from the PC to the wireless telephone. The user clicks the desired selection to activate or interact with the corresponding program on the personal computer.
A wireless communications device according to an embodiment of the present invention includes a personal computer wireless interface for communicating with a personal computer, which is also equipped with a wireless communication device or card. According to one embodiment of the invention, one or more function keys on the wireless communications device activate a menu on the cordless device. Selection of one of the options on the menu activates a corresponding program on the associated personal computer. The programs may interface functionality with the wireless communications device, such as e-mail or Internet browsing, or the programs may be associated only with the personal computer.
A telecommunication system according to an embodiment of the present invention includes a cordless telephone system having at least one mobile station and at least one base station, and at least one personal computer adapted to communicate with associated cordless mobile stations. The mobile stations are adapted to interface with the personal computer via at least one function key. The function key activates one or more programs on the personal computer. The programs may further interact with the mobile station or may be associated only with the personal computer.
A method according to an embodiment of the present invention includes activating a PC interface key on a cordless telephone. The PC key causes a menu to be displayed on a graphical user interface on the cordless telephone. The menu displays program selections of a computer associated with the cordless telephone. Selecting one of the menu choices activates the computer program.
A method according to another embodiment of the present invention includes providing a wireless PC interface on a wireless telephone. The PC wireless interface is able to be activated by a function key. The function key causes a display of program selections on the associated PC. The programs are then controlled by the cordless telephone.